


Games People Play

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-15
Updated: 2000-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: I haven't found a plot yet. If you find one, it would surprise me. And don't take this story serious.( I doubt that anyone would.):-)





	Games People Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Games People Play by Ratwoman

23.10.98  
Disclaimer: I don't own Krycek, Mulder or Skinner, Chris Carter does, no infringement meant, etc....

Ratings: NC-17, M/K/Sk, lots of graphic slash. So if wild sex including three irrestisible men and a pair of handcuffs offends you, or if you are under 18, don't read this.

Plot summary: I haven't found a plot yet. If you find one, it would surprise me. And don't take this story serious.( I doubt that anyone would.):-)

Thanks to Jessie for taking the time for Beta-reading, and special thanks to Depeche Mode. I was listening to their music, when I was writing it. Explains a lot, I guess.

Feedback: yes, please at 

* * *

Games people play  
by Ratwoman  


Krycek rattled slightly at the handcuffs, after Skinner had fixed them around the brass-rails inset in the headboard of the large bed. While Mulder was taking off his own shirt he watched as Skinner ended Krycek's weak protests by a ravious kiss, before he gagged him with a folded up cloth. Mulder wondered for a brief moment if that didn't go a bit too far, but when Skinner had decided, it was almost impossible to stop him.

Skinner was already starting to unbotton Krycek's shirt at the collar, so Mulder decided to help him. He shoved the fabric out of Krycek's pants and started to unbotton it at the other end. Their hands met at the bottom end of Krycek's breastbone for an electrisizing moment. Finally Skinner shoved the material apart and stared at Krycek's now bare chest for a few seconds. Mulder followed his example and soaked in the excellent view of smooth skin and firm muscles. His gaze sank to his flat stomach and raised to the elegant arc of his neck and to Krycek's precious face. He was frowning a bit, his huge green eyes glaring curiously from one man to the other. When Skinner bent down and sucked on his neck where it met the perfect torso, a sound stiffled by the gag disappeared from his throat and his eyes widened a bit.

Mulder also bent down and licked Krycek's flat abdomen, paying special attention to the small trough of his navel. Slowly he moved with his tongue upwards Krycek's chest, his hands exploring the way before him like the vanguard of an army watched out if the terrain was free. It wasn't, he met with Skinner's shoulder, slightly disappointed that he was still wearing his shirt.

Mulder hardly raised his head when he looked up at Skinner who was now sucking on Krycek's left nipple. It was a fascinating perspective, watching with his eyes just inches above Krycek's skin as Skinner worked on him. Mulder paused for a moment, his hand on Krycek's chest, feeling the raising and sinking at each breath, the heat radiating from his body, the racing heartbeat. He felt so alive, so vivid.

Mulder moved further upwards, taking Krycek's right nipple between his lips. He bit slightly, then sucked, the nipple hardening in response. Krycek made a sound similar to a moan, muffled by the gag in his mouth.

Mulder looked up as Skinner sat up, breathing heavily. Then the A.D. turned his attention on Krycek's pants, opening the belt, while Mulder kissed and licked Krycek's throat, leaving a moist trace while he enjoyed the special austere taste of Krycek's skin. He heard the rustling of stuff when Skinner shoved away Krycek's pants, as he himself reached Krycek's face, licking along the line of his jawbone. Mulder paused for a moment to admire Krycek's face. The long eye-lashed eyes were unfocused, glassy, the dark hair tossled, hanging onto his forehead. The gag in his mouth did not even disturb the beauty.

Yet it was keeping Krycek from screaming out loudly. Suddenly Krycek uttered a yell stiffled by the gag, his eyes closed and instantly opened wide again. Mulder looked out for the reason and found Skinner sitting between Krycek's now uncovered legs and sucking on the top of Krycek's cock, while his hands were massaging his balls. But before Krycek could ejaculate, Skinner pulled away from him, undisturbed by Krycek's stiffled whimpering. The aching in Mulder's groin grew when he saw Krycek's erection. And certainly it didn't make it any better that Skinner now took off his own shirt, uncovering his broad, muscular, decidedly masculine chest. Krycek raised his head and also stared at Skinner, his eyes becoming even wider as Skinner took off his pants freeing his stirring erection. His broad chest was not the only part of his body which was exquisitely male.

Skinner crawled onto Krycek's chained body, his hard rubbing against Krycek's cock, his hands settled on the sheets on the right and left side of Krycek's chest. Skinner started to rock up and down in mimicry of the act which was certainly up to come later, while he bit greedily into Krycek's shoulders and chest, leaving bite marks on his smooth skin. Krycek writhed and wiggled helplessly underneath him, tugging on the handcuffs, his eyelids flattering uncontrollably.

Mulder grew hot. This was much more arousing than any porno he'd ever watched. And it was unfair! Skinner was covering almost every inch of Krycek's exclusive body, what should he do, just watch? Well, Skinner didn't leave him any other choices, if he didn't give Mulder any access to Krycek's skin, he'd have to touch his superior.

Mulder began stroking Skinner's broad back, admiring the movements of the firm muscles. Encouraged by the deep groan disappearing from Skinner's throat, he traced down Skinner's spine with his tongue, finally reaching his fine ass, biting into the white skin, whereupon Skinner's movement on Krycek became more erratic. Suddenly the A.D. sat up, almost throwing Mulder off the bed. All three men were breathing heavily.

"Help me to turn him around." Skinner ordered in a husky voice. Mulder obeyed eagerly. It was not difficult to turn Krycek, because he didn't make the slightest attempt to struggle. While Skinner was reaching for the lubricant, Mulder looked at Krycek's firm back and the round asscheeks. The hot ass was the second of Krycek's virtues that had caught Mulder's attention. The first thing had of course been the huge green eyes with the long eyelashes. But the ass... Mulder always had to hold himself back not to grab into the hot asscheeks in public and make a complete fool of himself. Now, alone with Krycek and Skinner, he utilised the opportunity widely, grabbed without restraint into Krycek's buttocks undisturbed by the protesting, almost indignant sound Krycek made, massaging them, kneading them, parting them and moving his fingers between them, over the sphincter, shoving them together again and again. After awhile Krycek started to buckle, attempting to kick him off with his long legs, so Mulder pinned him down with his knees, making his victim unable to recede, and again focused his attention insatiably on Krycek's ass, fascinated by the cramping and decramping muscles, occassionable bending down to bite into the living flesh.

He would have probably spend hours that way, if Skinner, impatient to get release for his hard-on, hadn't shoved him aside after what seemed to be just seconds for Mulder, but what actually had been almost ten minutes Skinner had spent partly with watching Mulder, amused by the obsessive concentration on his face and the unwilling uttered noises of arousal Krycek made, partly with stroking Krycek's back. Skinner now parted Krycek's asscheeks, which were glowing pink from Mulder's treatment, and put a blob of lube on the hole. A shiver ran through Krycek's whole body when Skinner inserted a finger to smear in the lubricate. To tease their writhing victim Mulder let his fingers wander up and down his spine, a bit frustrated that he couldn't attend the hottest asscheeks on earth anymore. But when Skinner had finished, Krycek's ass would be his and he'd bury his aching cock in it... Mulder's erection now stood so painfully against his pants that he had to free it by taking them off.

Skinner now took his fingers out of their trembling captive's opening and thrusted his full length in with such a force, that Krycek's answering scream was loud even through the gag. For a moment Mulder almost feared for Krycek's health. Then his arousal even grew as he watched Skinner move in and out of Krycek with a powerful, nearly regardless rythm, a stiffled scream dissapearing from Krycek's throat at each thrust.

Mulder's cock was already wet with precum as Skinner's thrusts became more erratic and he also cried out as he ejaculated. It was strange to observe a man as self-controlled as Skinner losing any restraints at the sex. Skinner's cock slid out and he rolled to the side, his skin glittering with sweat, unneccessarily murmuring: "He's yours now." for Mulder was already shoving a condom over his member before he entered the hot, tight, slick channel.

Under normal circumstances Mulder was much more considerate than Skinner, but he'd restrained his urge for so long, that he couldn't help but thrust in and out with almost the same force as Skinner earlier. He heard Krycek's muffled cry each time he thrusted in, felt Krycek's inner muscles clenching around his cock in an iron grip, the moist tight heat surronding him. Mulder came with a last deep thrust, seeing stars exploding in his mind, and collapsed on Krycek's sweat-wet back, his member still loose in Krycek.

His heart was still racing when Krycek, still gagged, cleared his throat. It was so comfortable to lie on Krycek's velvet skin, that he for nothing in the world wished to change place right now. If he took off Krycek's gag to ask him what he wanted there was the possibility that Krycek would plea him to get off his back. So Mulder simply decided to ignore him. But Skinner didn't. As he removed the cloth he asked in an almost concerned voice: "Did you enjoy it?"

"That was certainly the most intensive and arousing sex I ever had." Alex answered in his huskiest bedroom-voice. "But please remove the handcuffs now, I'd like to move my arms!"

"Sure." Walter said and freed Alex. To Mulder's relief and enlightenment Alex just stretched and bend his arms, but didn't try to move away from underneath Mulder, while Skinner gently passed his fingers through Mulder hair.

Mulder felt relaxed and happy, his two beautiful lovers around him. "We should do that more often." he murmured.

"The three of us already meet each weekend!" Krycek underneath him remarked. "How often do you have in mind? Each evening? Or every lunch break on Skinner's desk?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. What do you think, Walter?"

But Skinner just smiled like someone smiled about the crazy ideas of some kids. Then Skinner suddenly stood up, slapping Mulder's ass in that special >it was nice but I have to go< -way.

"Where are you going?" Mulder said. To his disappointment Krycek now crawled forth, too.

"There's a conference this evening." Skinner replied as he put on his clothes. "But you can also play alone."

Was that a sting of jealousy in Walter's voice?

To appease him, Mulder asked: "Will you join us again when the conference is over?"

"Perhaps." Skinner said before he left, seemingly in a hurry. Mulder wished to hug him for goodbye, but he knew Walter wasn't that emotional.

Alex sat up, swinging the handcuffs in front of Mulder's eyes. "You should really try that!" he said, his eyes sparkling seductively.

"I'm tired, Alex." Mulder said, but he was really tempted.

"And?" Krycek asked. "You don't need to - you can't - do anything than lying back and enjoying. But I promise you, it'll be great!"

Mulder was already persuaded. He lay down, arms stretched above his head, as Alex closed the handcuffs around his wrists. Looking up to the beautiful young agent, he asked: "Do you think we can ever persuade Walter to try the chains?"

Alex smiled at him as he moved his fingers over Mulder's chest. "No chance." he replied.  
  


The End

 


End file.
